Words Unspoken: A Meet the Robinsons fanfic
by RobinsonCutie
Summary: It is a few months after Lewis's future is saved and he finds out he has fallen in love with Wilbur. Wilbur comes to visit that day as always and his future dad kisses him. Does Wilbur feel the same? A LewisWilbur shipping and flames welcome


_Wilbur…_

That was the name that had been on the poor blonde's mind all day. Lewis shuffled his feet to his bed and threw himself on it. _"I'm his father…I can't be __in love__ with him."_Lewis tried to convince himself that he couldn't have feelings for his future son. A small voice in the back of his mind said, _"It could work." _ Lewis was frustrated. Wilbur was supposed to be in his time period at any moment. He always came every two weekends. Bud and Lucille loved having Wilbur over. Lewis picked up his blue pillow and shoved it over his head. A few minutes later he heard footsteps.

"You're not still sleeping are you?" A familiar voice asked. Lewis felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart melting. Lewis pulled the pillow off his face and stood up.

"No…no I'm not." Wilbur smiled. Lewis felt himself blush.

"Good…do you think grandma and grandpa will be cool if I crash here for a few months?" Wilbur asked, "My mom…Franny…wanted me to come back to this time for a few months. My da…you have been acting kind of strange and my mom said coming here would help me understand why." Lewis looked at Wilbur's chest. He was growing up and had a fair bit of chest muscles showing. "Lewis?" Wilbur said after Lewis didn't reply.

"Oh…uh…" Lewis started, "I don't think they would mind." Lewis felt his face grow hot and forced himself to look away from his son.

"Lewis? Are you okay?" Wilbur asked him. Lewis stared into Wilbur's big chocolate eyes and nodded.

"I'm fine." Lewis said. Wilbur smiled.

"I'm going to go park the time machine and grab my stuff out of it." Wilbur said as he walked over to the window. Lewis watched in disbelief as Wilbur jumped out of the window and into the time machine that was invisible. As soon as Wilbur touched it, the familiar red time machine was visible. Wilbur smiled at Lewis and waved.

_"I love you."_ Lewis shook the thought out of his head. Even though that is what he wanted to hear, he knew it could never be said. After all if he never got together with Franny; Wilbur, his Wilbur, would never be born. The young inventor sighed as he put his head in his hands.

"Cornelius! Cornelius?" Lucille called up the steps. Lewis groaned. He didn't like being called Cornelius; but, he thought the name was kind of cute.

"What?" Lewis called down the steps. Lucille smiled at Lewis.

"You're friend Wilbur wants to know if he can come up." Lewis's stomach tensed up.

"Send him up, mom." Lewis said softly as Wilbur walked through the doorway.

"So how are you doing with my mom?" Lewis frowned.

"She doesn't seem interested in me."

"She has to be! I _need_ to be born!" Wilbur panicked. Lewis sighed.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"No…no it won't Lewis." Lewis looked confused.

"Why…why won't it?" Wilbur sighed.

"It just won't be fine."

"Okay…but if…" Lucille cut Lewis off.

"Boys…it is lunchtime!" Wilbur looked relieved and ran out of the room and down the steps. Lewis frowned and slowly walked out of his bedroom. Once in the hallway the smell of peanut butter and jelly, a long standing Robinson tradition, filled Lewis's nose. Lewis sighed as he let his thoughts drift to Franny. Franny was a little odd; but; she was his best friend. She was convinced that frogs could sing better then people. Yes, she taught frogs music.

When Lewis returned from the future, less then a few months ago, he met young Franny. Lewis admitted she was pretty cute, but she wasn't Wilbur. Lewis also was sure Franny had a crush on him after she asked if she was crazy, Lewis had said no and that she was right.

"Cornelius!"

"Lewis!" Lewis heard the calls of Bud and Wilbur and snapped out of his train of thought.

"Coming," Lewis shouted down the steps as he ran down to them. Lewis reached the dining room and saw Bud, Lucille, and Wilbur all waiting for him.

"Finally," Wilbur said breathlessly. Lewis sat down in the chair next to Wilbur. The peanut butter and jelly sandwiches were cut in halves. Wilbur picked up a half of his sandwich and bit into it. Lucille and Bud followed Wilbur's example.

"So, Cornelius's friend what have you been up to?" Bud asked Wilbur.

"Nothing, just getting in trouble and giving my mom and dad headaches Gran…Bud" Lewis frowned.

_"One of these days he is going to give himself away and won't be able to come back. Or worse, he'll mess up the time space continuum." _Lewis sighed and looked at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of him, then back at Wilbur. Once again Lewis found himself lost in Wilbur's brown eyes. Lewis shook his head and looked away.

"Mom…dad…I'm not feeling well. I think I am going to go lie down in the lab." Lewis lied. Lucille and Bud looked deeply concerned. Lewis couldn't bring himself to look at Wilbur.

"Okay son, you know where to find us if you need us." Bud simply stated as Lewis walked up the stairs into the lab. Lewis grabbed the dusty "Do Not Disturb" sign from his desk and hung it on the lab doorknob. Lewis opened the secret door under the stairs and walked into the room. He found the small bed he made and flung himself on it. Lewis cried himself to sleep.

Wilbur knew something was up when Lewis didn't come out of the lab for three days straight. Bud and Lucille were worried as soon as the "Do Not Disturb" sign was put up. Wilbur started wondering if he had did something wrong. Wilbur thought back to the first day he had came. _"Lewis was acting kind of strange__,"_ Wilbur thought. _"Maybe he doesn't want me here." _ Wilbur knew that couldn't be it. Lewis seemed overjoyed when Wilbur showed up. _"I'll go to the lab and talk to him." _Wilbur decided. He walked out of his room and down the hall where the lab was.

The "Do Not Disturb" sign was still on the door. Wilbur turned the knob. The door creaked open. Wilbur looked around the lab and didn't see Lewis anywhere. He remembered the secret door his father usually hid in back in the year 2037. Wilbur walked over to the door and put an ear on it. It sounded like he was crying and whispering softly to himself.

_"Can't…Wilbur…not fair…want…him…love…me"_ Lewis sobbed.

Wilbur wondered if that is what Lewis had been doing over the past three days. Then it finally registered in Wilbur's brain. His future father had fallen in love with him! Wilbur stood upright and knocked on the door. "Lewis…can we talk?" The blonde came to the door and opened it. Wilbur nervously walked into the room.

"Nice room you got here." Wilbur said. Lewis nodded.

"Wilbur…I…" Wilbur sighed.

_"I can't love my father like that can I?" _Wilbur thought.

"Yes?" Wilbur asked the blonde

Lewis pondered a moment on what he could say to his son to make him understand how he felt. "'I_ love you, Wilbur,'_ _m__ight be a bit extreme."_ Lewis thought.

"Well?" Wilbur asked. Lewis didn't know what to do. Wilbur raised his eyebrow at his future dad and sighed. Wilbur started to leave. Lewis panicked.

"Wilbur…wait…," whispered Lewis. Wilbur stopped and turned around.

"Yeah, Lewis?" Lewis stood up and walked over to Wilbur. Lewis wrapped his arms around Wilbur's neck and pressed his lips against Wilbur's warm lips. After a few seconds Lewis broke away from Wilbur. Wilbur was both surprised and furious. "You…I…If you don't marry Franny and have me you know I won't exist right? This is so not the right time to have a crush on me."

"Why couldn't we work out, Wilbur?"

"No…_Dad_…don't make this harder then it already…" Lewis cut Wilbur's last words off by kissing him again. Lewis broke apart after a few seconds. "Dad…" Wilbur pleaded. _ "__I love you…don't make leaving you any harder then it already is," Wilbur thought._ Lewis was heartbroken. He thought his best friend felt the same way and yet…he didn't. Lewis backed away from Wilbur.

"I'm sorry Wilbur."

"Me too dad, me too." A single tear rolled down Lewis's face as Wilbur walked out of the room.

Wilbur closed the door. He could faintly make out Lewis's soft cries. Wilbur felt a tear roll down his own face. _"If he never gets together with Franny…I won't be born. I can't love Lewis. Can I?" _Wilbur pondered these thoughts as he walked down the long, empty hallway. Wilbur wiped away the tear with his hand. _"I didn't want to make him cry. This hurts me as much as it hurts him. Maybe…maybe I should leave." _ Wilbur reached the door to his room. He put his hand on the knob, turned it, and slowly walked in. Wilbur knew he had to leave. But he wanted to let Lewis know he cared. Wilbur rummaged around the room for a piece of paper and a pen. He finally found one of each and began to write:

_Dear Lewis,_

_ I know you are extremely upset. I want you to know that I do love you. But it would never work. Our time zones are just too different. I loved kissing you and I wish there was something we could do about this situation. But unfortunately, there isn't. I'll see you in the future, dad. Keep moving forward and never, ever, forget that I love you. I'll see you soon. Don'__t ground me too har__shly for taking the time machine, mom didn't say I could stay here…but I had to see you again.__ I'm going to go home for the benefit of us both._

_ With Love,_

_ Wilbur Andrew Robinson_

Wilbur reread his note a few times before grabbing his duffle bag and walking out of the room. He walked down the quiet hallway to the lab. Wilbur hesitated and then knocked on the door. When Lewis didn't come, Wilbur put the note in front of the lab door. He walked down the steps and out the front door. Wilbur walked behind the house and touched thin air. The time machine was suddenly visible again. Wilbur hopped in the time machine and started the engine. "I love you, Lewis." Wilbur whispered to himself. He typed in August 22, 2037 on the keypad and set off for home on the day he left.

Once Wilbur got home he noticed that everything looked the same. He sighed and was grateful his not didn't mess up the time stream. He figured Lewis was acting strange because he was in love with him and Franny. _"He probably doesn't know who he loves more."_ Wilbur thought. Wilbur looked up at the sky as Franny came running out of the Robinson house.

"You are grounded until the day you die. You know you aren't supposed to take the time machine out of the garage." Franny lectured. Cornelius came running out of the house after Franny and Wilbur.

"Son…you know you aren't supposed to take the time machine out of the garage." Cornelius lectured.

"Mom already told me that, Lewis." Wilbur smirked. Cornelius looked stunned.

"You…I…don't call me that." Cornelius requested as he took Franny into his arms and kissed her. Wilbur was crushed.

_"I thought he loved me." _Wilbur thought. Wilbur got out of the time machine and dragged his feet all the way to the Robinson house. _"Something's change…and other times, I guess it is best to live life with words unspoken. I guess it eases the pain and who knows, maybe dad does still care about me like that." _ Wilbur and Cornelius sighed simultaneously. They stole a glance at each other and blushed. _"Yep…things are still the same."_ Wilbur followed his parents into the house and shut the door. Wilbur wouldn't speak of it if Cornelius didn't speak of it. Wilbur figured living with unspoken words was the best way to live, for now.

**The end.**


End file.
